1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a cache coherency protocol in a data processing system.
2. Related Art
Cache coherency protocols are typically used in multi-processor systems. One such protocol is the MESI protocol. However, in order to implement a MESI protocol, the bus protocol of the multi-processor system needs to support particular bus transaction types. Furthermore, the MESI protocol may be too complex or costly for lower-end systems.